leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lucian/@comment-8733289-20130808085746/@comment-5955640-20130810030708
There is always skins. Skin sales. Skin bundles. And other random things that they charge for RP on a seasonal level. They put more time into making a champion nice upon release because to be honest. You can get your money back. If they rushed this in any real form they would lose money from giving refunds back. It's a funny thing these online transactions and microtransaction. Before you could buy completely digital things everything would basically run on the classic principle of supply and demand. You'd invest in a market or you'd invest in finding a market and then you would develop a product with a list of attributes that beat out the competition in some small or large manner. Then it's balancing the cost of producing it with how much the consumer would be willing to pay it for and how often they will go back to buy another. You overproduce and they don't buy it that often or ever again you lose money. You under supply and the demand is quite high then you only lose money when someone else swoops in and captilizes on your lack of supply with a heavy supply. This is sort of why you'd see a lot of really poor dopplegangers of electronics and toys. Someone trying to captilize on a lack of supply or high price with cheap mass produced garbage. But with buying things from video games for video games that don't have a physical form and often require you to make a one way conversion of actual money into company currency you sort of fall into something where that system doesn't work. The supply is infinite. It doesn't run out. Because it's not a real thing. The orignal drawing is finite. Possibly the data that holds the information doesn't have a cloud backup. But as far as a consumer purchasing it goes. It always exists. And with very few things being rentals. You buy it once. So the demand just comes from needing to buy something. But another company cannot come in and convince you use the Riot Points you are sitting on to buy their stuff instead. So you just wait. And people will wait. Fastpasses are free but people will still wait in line to get in now even though waiting till later will get you in first the second it becomes vacant. Such is the case people will wait for Lucian to come out and buy him the second he arrives regardless of how long it will take because they want to buy something that badly. While everyone else will opt to not do it. And with how many total consumers they have who will do it. It's easy to depend on all those one purchases to cover the work done on one paticular character model and dual drawings and all the things that go with it instead of say. A complete line of physical objects. With drawings. And in game models. And all the things therein and the factory that has to produce the product at a consistent rate with competant quality to go with it. It's very complicated and anything less than "Well the sales numbers of Riot's work shows here..." Isn't really much of an argument because it's not a pure logic driven observation backed up by verified data.